The present invention relates to constructing bows and in particular to a board with pegs positioned to facilitate constructing a decorative bow.
Known methods for constructing decorative bows comprise manual steps of measuring and forming each loop of the bow. The partially formed bows are held by the bow maker and each new loop is manually measured using a ruler or measuring tape. These methods are fatiguing, time consuming, and generally unpleasant. An inexperienced bow maker often fails to accurately measure ribbon used to add loops as the bow is formed, and an unattractive decorative bow results.
Additionally, the decorative bows are often constructed from one or more ribbon (often three ribbons), which are purchased on thirty foot (i.e., ten yard) spools. One very popular bow requires 10 feet (i.e., three yards and one foot) of ribbon. Because all of the ribbon is used to construct three bows, the ribbon must be used very efficiently to obtain three complete bows from one spool. Known methods require substantial training and bow makers may still often fail to obtain satisfactory results.